Ne pleure pas
by Holly1104
Summary: quand il est trop tard pour dire aux gens qu'on les aime


_Note de l'auteur: il s'agit de ma première fic sur ncis, je m'essaie avec de os avant de débuter une plus longue fic, vos coms m'aideraient énormément, bonne lecture _

Je devrai être soulagé de savoir enfin ce que tu ressens pour moi, de savoir qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'amitié. Mais alors que je devrai être rassuré, je ne ressens qu'un profond regret, celui de n'avoir pas fait le premier pas, car à présent, il est trop tard. Bien trop tard.

Moi qui ne me suis jamais montré timide s'agissant des femmes, toujours aux aguets pour les faire tomber entre mes bras, avec toi, j'ai agis comme un adolescent. Je me mentais en refusant de voir ce que mon corps s'évertuait à me signaler lorsque tu te trouvais à mes côtés. Maintenant, je comprends.

Lorsque votre coeur s'emballe, que vos genoux font des castagnettes, que vos pensées ne sont dirigées que vers une seule personne, alors c'est que vous êtes amoureux. J'ai essayé de justifier tous ces signes, de trouver une logique implacable, ceci a marché, ou du moins, pendant un temps.

Maintenant, je comprends.

Ne pleure pas Ziva, ne pleure pas ma bêtise de n'avoir pas su à temps te dire les mots que tu attendais et que je te refusais.

Ne pleure pas notre histoire qui n'a jamais débuté, car en regrettant toi aussi, tu te refuses de vivre les années qu'il te reste. Tu te dois de vivre, tu nous le dois, au moins pour moi.

Redevient cette jeune femme rebelle au caractère bien trempée qui m'a tant plu. Redevient cette jeune femme plein de panache à l'esprit revanchard qui ne se laisse pas mener par le bout du nez. Celle qui aimait tant m'appeler « mon petit derrière poilu », et dire que je m'offusquais, alors que enfin de compte, cela me faisait rire.

Par les piques que nous nous envoyions, on se cherchait, on se testait. Il y avait tant de tension entre nous, mais c'était plus une tension sexuelle que de l'animosité.

C'est alors que je me pose une question, et pas des moindres. Lors de cette fameuse mission sous couverture, celle où nous jouions un couple de tueurs en série, pourquoi n'a t-on pas franchi le pas? Faut dire que nous étions nus dans un lit, simulant de faire l'amour. Je me suis toujours posé la question, et là encore plus, en comprenant ce lien qui nous unissait. C'est certainement ton professionnalisme qui t'en a empêché... Et moi me demanderas-tu? Moi, j'aurais dû abuser de la situation, sinon je ne serai plus Dinozzo... Je crois maintenant que tu m'impressionnais et que les prémices de mon amour pour toi m'ont inconsciemment bloquer de faire ce que je fais avec les autres femmes. Mais tu n'es pas comme les autres. Non, tu n'étais pas comme toutes celles qui m'ont fait tourner la tête le temps d'une nuit. Tu étais celle qui me faisait sentir si vivant et qui me fait regretter à présent ce que j'ai perdu.

Ne pleure pas Ziva, ne pleure pas pour n'avoir pas su me protéger.

Tu ne pouvais pas me couvrir moi et te protéger toi. Je.. j'étais un agent du ncis et donc parfaitement capable de prendre soin de moi.. Sauf que j'ai merdé. Tu as toujours voulu me protéger.. Je me souviens encore de la fois où nous étions enfermés dans ce hangar et que tu t'es jeté sur moi lorsque la balle a ricoché contre la porte... Il ne s'agissait pas de protéger un collègue, ni un ami... Mais de me protéger moi.. Quel con, je n'ai pas compris. Je me suis contenté de faire mon Dinozzo en te taquinant comme je le fais toujours.. enfin.. comme je le faisais.

Ne pleure pas Ziva, je suis en paix avec moi même et je pars serein en sachant que tu m'aimais. Alors même si on est passé à côté de quelque chose, il ne faut pas regretter, ne pas s'excuser, car tu le sais autant que moi : s'excuser est un signe de faiblesse.

Ne pleure pas ma belle, le meilleur est devant toi. D'où je suis je garderai un oeil et prendrai soin de toi : une brise dans la nuit te caressant le visage, un murmure dans tes oreilles quand le chagrin sera trop lourd.

Ne pleure pas Ziva, je serai toujours avec toi malgré tout.


End file.
